1865
by SierraSurf
Summary: Not Good at Summary's. So read and Review to find out. Main Character "Sierra" belongs to me. You wont be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This story is alike to the book "Stefan's Diary" basically is Damon doing what Katherine did to him and Stefan to Sierra, and her family. Stefan might show up in the "past" part of this story. In the "future" part of this story most characters will show up. Sierra belongs to me, as you can tell I used my name because I like my name. 99 % of these characters and plots belong to the amazing L.J. Smith the Author of "The Vampire Diaries" This is also my first story, and I'm still learning so I'm trying to make it sound good, and make sense. Characters may seem to be a bit out of character as well, but I'll do my best to change that as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy. (: **

**P.S.- Damon seems nice and loving and romantic, and caring at first, but trust me, don't let it fool you.**

**Chapter one: day one **

It was 1865, the year Sierra Vanderlynn would never forget. She was the most beautiful woman in Virginia. She had dark auburn hair that flowed like waves, and her flawless skin had a faint tan. Her eyes were teal with a golden brown around the pupil, making them exotic to everyone. Her lips were full and kissable, and her nose was absolutely perfect, and her cheekbones high to match her heart shaped face. She looked delicate, with the curves in all of the right places, and the slim hips. She had the looks, the brains, and the rich family. She was a triple threat.

She was sitting at her white vanity she had just gotten for her eighteenth birthday brushing her silky hair and admiring her beauty before she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it" she called out, in a polite tone. Her voice was like an angel. "You're Father and Mother would like to discuss an important matter down in the tea room in ten minutes" said her maid. Sierra sat down her brush, "Tell them I'm coming" she called back and she heard the maid walk down the hallway.

Sierra got up from her vanity and went behind her changing curtain and got into her pastel green Victorian dress, lined with gold lace. She clasped on a diamond necklace around her perfectly defined collarbone and pulled her hair up into a neat bun with several strands falling down to frame her heart shaped face. She then slid on her matching heels and sprayed some perfume that smelled like lavender on her wrist and neck and then she checked the time and then left her room to go to the tea room.

She took her time getting there, admiring all of the paintings, and the Victorian wallpaper, and the Italian rugs that warmed the oak floors. She was at the entrance of the tea room when she looked out the window and there she saw a man standing under the shade of a willow with a beautiful black horse, and it seemed that he was trying to calm it down, and it was working.

The man was gorgeous, he was normal height for a man, and he had wavy dark hair, and pale skin. And from what Sierra could see he looked to be in his early twenties. He then turned his body towards the house and he noticed Sierra looking at him, Sierra waved, and he gave a simple wave back then directed the horse towards the stables. She assumed her father bought a new horse.

She then noticed she was five minutes late so she went straight through the doors into the tea room, and saw that her parents were waiting for her at the glass table. Sierra quietly took her seat, and placed her napkin in her lap. And then turned her attention to her parents when her father cleared his throat.

"Daughter, you have come to the age when you are considered a woman. Your mother and I have been waiting for this day for over eighteen years. Many men in Virginia have offered their hand in marriage to you through us, of course. And we believe it's time for you to settle down, and have a family. Therefore we have found the perfect man to be your husband" Her father said. He was smiling, a big bright smile. You could see his laugh lines in his cheeks, and his dark angled eye brows pulled up. He looked delighted, his brown eyes shined for once.

"Married to whom?" Sierra asked. She dreaded this day, she knew it was coming, and she knew she was stuck with whomever her parents wanted her to marry. She was hoping they picked someone in her taste. Loving, adventurous, funny, smart, bold, and handsome, that was her taste.

"Sir Blake Reynolds" her mother said before her father could respond. Her blue eyes watered with happiness, and her light blonde hair was extra shiny today, she was happy. Sierra felt her heart drop to her feet.

Sir Blake Reynolds, or just call him Blake was a young man of twenty five. He had golden blonde hair that framed his very defined and strong jaw bone, his nose was straight, and his eyes were like blue fire. He was handsome but he was full of himself, and did nothing but brag. He had loads of money, and he owned the bank since his father died. Most women would love to be in Sierra's place right now, but Sierra was disgusted by the man. She hated selfish people. But she put a smile on her face, she didn't want to disappoint her parents like her older sister Amelia did. Amelia ran away from home when she got tired of her parents pushing her around, not letting her live her life freely. Sadly, Amelia died of an animal attack shortly after her escape.

"I'm delighted, when is the date for us to get married?" Sierra simply asked, attempting to keep a smile on her face, but all she wanted to do was run to her room and cry. "Well since today is September 25th, were going to wait three months, so Christmas day is the day you will be getting married. But as in for engagement announcement, it will be in three days, we will be throwing a ball for you and Blake, and then is when he will propose to you." Said her father.

"Lovely, well now may I be dismissed, I had planned on going horseback riding with Karen today near Dragonfly Lake" She said scooting her chair back, and removing the napkin out of her lap and placing it on the table. "Wait, one more thing" said her father. "Yes?" Sierra asked. "Blake will be here at six, be here by then showered, and dressed nicely" said her mother. Her parents always finished each other's sentences. Sierra nodded and left the Tea Room and headed back to her room and got into riding clothes.

Wearing her dark gray riding pants, black knee high boots, a black corset covered with a black sweater and a dark blue riding jacket she looked ready. She pulled her hair into a tight bun, and met up with Karen on her front lawn.

Karen was a Native American Indian. One of the few in her area, Karen had extremely long straight bluish black hair, and tan skin, with high cheekbones and a very defined jawbone, and her eyes were like does, dark brown and soft.

They walked to the stables were they're horses were waiting for them. Karen had a white horse, with a gray main. It was beautiful, its name was Angelica. Sierra had a rich chest-nut colored horse, with a black main, and deep brown eyes, it was named Lainy.

"Ready to ride?" asked Karen, Sierra nodded and then pulled themselves up on the horse and headed off for the trail. Sierra loved the feeling of wind whipping against her face. The coolness made her happy, calm.

After about ten minutes of being on the trail they stopped at a clearing where they could see Dragonfly Lake. They let their horses get some water as they sat on the pier eating some apples they picked off a tree.

"So what's new?" asked Karen. "I'm getting married" Sierra huffed out. "What? You're joking right?" asked Karen. Sierra let out a sigh, "No". "Oh my god, to whom I might ask" asked Karen, with a twinkle in her eye. "Blake Reynolds". Karen's eyes went wide, and then she smiled, "God, I wish I was you. He is so handsome, and gorgeous. He is like Romeo from that play Shakespeare wrote _Romeo and Juliet." _Karen said with admiration. "Yes, he is handsome, but selfish, and uncaring, and evil. He is nothing like the character Romeo, he is the exact opposite" groaned Sierra. "Stop lying through your teeth, you hardly know him, so you can't say that." Said Karen, she was starting to get serious.

"Look Karen, I thought you were my best friend, don't you want me to be happy?" Sierra asked. "Why do you always look at the dark side of everything?" asked Karen. "Because I enjoy the dark" Sierra simply responded. "You know what, I'm done. You don't ever appreciate anything. Goodbye Sierra, see you soon" said Karen and then she got on her horse and disappeared.

Sierra groaned in anger, and then threw a rock into the lake and watched the water ripple where the rock had disturbed it. She then looked up at the sky, and yelled, "Why me!" and then she gently laid on her back and starred at the sky for what seemed like hours.

It was starting to get dark outside so Sierra headed back to the stables and but her horse in a stall, once she turned around she was a man entering the stables. It was the man she saw earlier under the willow tree with the black horse.

"Hello" she called out to him. His attention turned to her. "Hi" he said and then went to a stall where the black horse is. "I'm Sierra Vanderlynn, and you are?" she asked him. He turned back around and stopped a few feet away from her. "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore" he said. His voice was like velvet, and seductive like.

"Why have I never seen you before?" She asked him. His smile dropped. "Your father kindly lent me the guest house, my house caught on fire and killed all of my family, your father heard about it, and he sent me a letter, inviting me to stay as long as I like as long as a train the wild stallion he just bought."

"You must be really good with animals then if he decided to be this kind." Sierra smirked. "I am, but its not the only thing I'm really good at" he said smoothly. "I believe your flirting with me Mr. Salvatore" Sierra chuckled. "No, not at all" he said then grinned. Then suddenly Sierra's maid came into the stables, "Sierra, where have you been, you need to get ready!" she said urgently and grabbed Sierra's arm and dragged her into the house.

Sierra glanced back at the stables, Damon was nowhere in sight. It was like he was never even there. Sierra was attempting to jog the same speed as her maid, but Sierra didn't know her way around at night. Very seldom did she go outside at night because that's the only time the maids and slaves had time to their selves and Sierra didn't want to ruin it.

They hopped two stairs at a time through the back door, the maid was hiding Sierra from her parents, she must have been really late. Her maid pulled her around the secret short cuts the maid's used to get around quicker, and then she was at her room door.

Sierra quickly stripped down to nothing and took a quick but cleansing shower, and then she dried herself by the fire the maid started in her fireplace. Sierra pulled up her white underpants, and her white corset, and then slid her underdress over it. She then quickly pulled her dark blue dress, which was one of the finest of fabrics in Virginia. It showed a little bit too much of her chest, and it puffed out at her backside like the latest fashion trend in Colonel Virginia. Her shoes were slid onto her feet, they were velvet black heels. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun, with wavy strands falling down to frame her face, and then she clasped a silhouette choker around her neck. She sprayed rose perfume on her neck and wrist and hurried down to the front door where Blake was waiting for her.

"Sorry, I was getting pretty and I lost track of time." Huffed out Sierra. Blake nodded and held out his hand. Sierra took it and he led her to the study.

They took seats in front of each other in the study, and Blake smiled to Sierra, and she returned the smile. "So" Blake said, dropping his smile. "What are your hobbies?" asked Sierra, crossing her legs and sitting straight up like a lady should.

"The usual. Hunting, attending parties, gloating, drinking champagne, and sex, oh and making money" he said freely, smiling a big grin. Sierra shifted uncomfortably in her seat, at least he was honest she thought. "How about you?" he asked her. "I enjoy reading, writing, dancing, horseback riding, and having adventures." She said, giving honest answer's back.

"I can give you an adventure tonight in your chamber" he said, showing her a seducing smile. Sierra ignored his comment, and called in the maid to bring her and Blake some tea. They sat in silence till the maid arrived with tea, and they slowly sipped on it till both of their cups were empty. Sierra sat down her cup, but it missed the table and shattered against the floor. "Damnit" Sierra hissed. "Maid!" Blake yelled, and the maid hurried in. "Clean this up" he demanded flicking his finger at the shattered cup. Sierra gave the maid an apologetic glanced to the maid and Blake stood up and took Sierra's hand pulling her up and led her to the sun room, as of right now, it was the night room.

"Sierra, our marriage is going to be the wedding of the year." Gloated Blake. Sierra didn't say a word, she just stared at the floor. "What's wrong?" he then asked. "I'm just exhausted; I'll see you in three days." Sierra said and she led Blake to the front door, he kissed her before she left, but she never responded back. She walked slowly up too her bedroom and pulled off her dress and underpants and corset. She unclasped her necklace, and let her hair fall down loose, and then she pulled up a black silk nightgown. She sat at her vanity, brushed her hair and then glanced out of her window and saw Damon, he was laying in the grass starring at the stars. Sierra wanted to see him, ask him where he disappeared too. She snuck out of her room and down the hallway, creped down the stairs and out of the front door. She snuck up behind him, then simply said "Boo". "Boo" he simply said back and she sat beside him. "What happened to you earlier?" she asked him. "I hid from your maid, she thinks you and me are up to something" he said. "How do you know that?" She asked him, curiosity covering her face

"Magic" he said sarcastic like. "I'm serious" she laughed frustrated. "Her facial expressions are like an open book to me" he answered truthfully. "What about mine?" she asked him. He starred at her face for a long moment. "I can see that you're worried about something, your angry. And that you are attracted to me" he smirked. Sierra blushed, "Good Job" was all she said. "What's bothering you?" he asked. "I'm getting forced to marry the most selfish man in Virginia" she said. "Well that sucks" he said and then scooted closer to her, and put his arm around her. She snuggled up closer to him. "Maybe you will grow to love him" he said. "I never will love him, no matter how hard I try" she said gloomily.

"Let me tell you a story. I had a brother who my father gave all of his trust into. My father was greedy and selfish, and wanted more land, so the bank owner had a daughter named Rosaline. And her father and mine agreed to having my brother marry his daughter so they could form an alliance. Knowing my brother, being as nice as my brother was, he agreed. He didn't like the girl though, she was plain, and boring. She got upset over the littlest things. Well during the engagement celebration she was murdered by an animal, and when Stefan lost her, he mourned for days, and you never know how good something is until you lose it. He didn't love her until she was dead. So my point is, well there isn't really a point." Said Damon. "Uh, thanks" was all Sierra said. "Welcome" said Damon and then he jumped to his feet, and helped Sierra up.

"Let's go swimming, shall we?" asked Damon. Sierra smiled, and they ran playfully down a short trail to a hidden pond. Damon stopped short of the pier and stripped his shoes off and his shirt, and then he dove into the water and then bobbed back up and smiled to Sierra. "Come on, the water is great!" he laughed. Sierra walked up to the end of the pier and pulled off her nightgown, and she watched Damon's face go surprised. "Dear God…" he whispered and she jumped into the water.

"Oh my god, it's chilly." She shivered. "Well come here, I'll keep you warm" said Damon, wiggling his eye brow. Sierra swam up to her then splashed his face. "Just kidding" she chuckled and the ducked under the water and swam deep under the surface. She then felt something cold touch her ankle, she twisted around to see what it was, then Damon swam above her. She could just barely see his face. She laughed under the water, and then the sunk herself deeper and then twisted around and shot back up to the surface taking a big gulp of air. Damon's face then hit the surface, and he smiled to her, and then spit water like a fountain inches from her face. "Eww" she chuckled and then moved her body inches away from his body. She pressed her hands against his abdominals. "They feel nice" she whispered against his cheek. "mhm" he moaned, and put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

They stared into each other's eyes. His ice blue ones intoxicated her teal, and gold ones. He leaned in to kiss her slowly closing his eyes. The kisses got deeper and deeper, their tongues intertwining. The kisses got rougher, and his lips moved to her jawbone, and then to her neck, he was lightly sucking on her sweet skin. Her hands were tangled in his dark hair, and her head slowly tilted back.

Damon can feel the demon inside of him waking up. He hadn't fed since he moved to her plantation. He could feel the veins under his hand show, and the fangs in his upper jaw slowly slide out. "Damon, when I'm with you, I'm so at peace" he heard Sierra whisper. He wanted to taste her blood so bad. Just one taste couldn't hurt, he thought to himself. He was about to sink into his teeth into her neck but he heard someone yelling "Who goes there?" it was her maid. Sierra's head shot up, and he quickly hid his face. He calmed himself and turned his face back towards her. "We need to quietly swim under the pier and hide." He whispered urgently. "But our clothes, it's a dead giveaway that we are here" she complained quietly. "We will take our chances" he said and they swiftly but quietly swam under the pier. They huddled up in the darkest spot and watched through the cracks above them. Her maid walked into the pier, and saw the clothes and she picked them up and shook her head. "Sierra?" she yelled one last time. Sierra was about to respond but Damon covered her mouth with his lips. Her maid left, and Sierra spoke. "I'm dead".

"Just say they aren't ours." He said. "My mother knows what's mine, trust me" she whined. "This could be a problem" he whispered. Sierra nodded, "Meet me at my chamber tomorrow night at midnight" she whispered and then swam to the ladder and pulled herself up. Damon followed, "why not tonight?" he said. Sierra let out a sigh, "Come with me" she said then she noticed her maid took her dress, and his shirt and shoes.****

She looked at Damon, he laughed. "It's not funny, I have to run around naked." She said, utterly embarrassed. "My chamber is closer, and away from sight, so follow me, and follow close." He said and he grabbed her hand and they jogged down the trail to his house, straight up to his chamber.

He tossed her a big white button down shirt, and she put it on. He got out of his soggy clothes and pulled on some sleep clothes and he plopped down on his bed. "Come here" he whispered, and she moved beside him on the bed and then straddled him. "I wonder what your fiancée would think of this" Damon commented. Sierra chuckled, "Not pleasant thoughts, I assume." Sierra giggled and then leaned in to kiss Damon.

Damon broke the kiss after a long moment, and then flipped her too her back so he was on top of her. "I wish I wasn't getting married" she whispered. Damon smiled, "Why is that?"

"I much rather spend my life with you" she whispered into his throat. He chuckled, "Tell your parents you don't want to be with him. Your eighteen, time to control your own life" he said. "I will, tomorrow morning." She said with pride and then brung her face up to his and kissed him passionately. She loved then feeling of his cool body against hers. Their kisses got deeper and deeper as the night drifted on.

**A/N: Please review and give me ideas of what should happen or how to make the story better. I'll have chapter two up soon. I hoped you enjoyed (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter two, hope you enjoy. Please Review, I'm praying to get atleast 2 reviews, anoumous reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to L.J Smith except for Sierra and her Parents. (:**

Chapter two: day two

Dear Diary, September 26, 1865

Last night was absolutely amazing. I have never felt more alive when I'm with him. He is amazing, and handsome, and knows how to make me laugh. Damon Salvatore, oh Damon Salvatore, the main reason why I'm telling my parents that I'm not marrying Blake Reynolds, I deserve better than Blake. I deserve Damon. He is the one I love. I know it's only been one day since I've known him, but I'm positive he is the one, and if he turns out not to be, I will die. I much rather be buried six feet under rich soil, than to be without Damon. I gave Damon my virginity last night, I gave him my greatest gift, and he gave me his love. I couldn't ask for anything more. I am going to keep Damon and I a secret till December. I don't want people to think I'm a whore. And I strongly believe I'm not. Damon is the first man I've ever did adult things with. Wish me luck.

~ Sierra Vanderlynn

Sierra put her diary away in her vanity, and headed downstairs, she was in her light blue Victorian dress, and her hair was flowing in gentle waves. She ran down the stairs skipping steps, and ran straight into the Tea Room where her parents were talking about the wedding. She busted through the doors. Her parents immediately turned towards her, "Is something wrong" her father shouted urgently.

"Yes, I am tired of you two bossing me around, I am not marrying Blake. I hate his shallow heart with a passion. I rather die than to be with him. That is all" she said, catching her breath. Her mother's eyes went wide. Her father shot up from his seat and stormed up to Sierra and grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall. "You will be marrying Blake, or I will send you too your grave myself" yelled her father and loosened his grip on her neck. Sierra coughed, "Do it, kill me now, please. " She cried and pointed to her heart and showed her redden eyes.

"Stop being so foolish, go to your room now!" yelled her mother and Sierra ran off. She ran out of the front door and went straight to the stables, and grabbed her horse and rode off into town square. She let the cool fall air make her cheeks cold as she rode into town.

It was rare that you see a lady riding a horse like a man into town, and then tying its reins to a post then walking into a bar with a tear streaked face in broad daylight. She sat down at the bar, not caring that everyone was staring at her. The barmaid came over to her, "What can I serve you today, ma'am?" her voice had a heavy southern accent. Her face was red and freckled and her hair was like fire. "Bourbon, extra strong." Sierra said. The barmaid nodded and smiled and filled the glass and handed it too Sierra. "Thanks" Sierra said and chugged down the drink.

Sierra was drunk as could be within two hours. She was passed out with her head on the table when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she slow and sluggishly lifted her head to see who was touching her.

It was Damon, she smiled and her eye lids felt heavy. "I'm a friend, I'll take her home" he said to the barmaid and he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his carriage where he placed her in then tied her horses reins to the back of the carriage so it would follow.

He pulled himself beside Sierra and she rested her head on his lap. He brushed his hands through her hair, humming a requiem. "Why are you drunk?" asked Damon. "I hate my parents, they offered to kill me if I don't ma…" Sierra started to say before she passed out. Damon sighed and continued brushing her hair with his fingers.

He could hear every beat of her heart, the blood pulsing through her veins, and her soft breathes. He looked down towards her and saw the blue veins in her wrist. He was hungry and he needed to feed soon.

They pulled up in front of her house, and he carried her in through her door and took her to her parents, they rushed up too her. "I found her at the bar in town square passed out, I brought her home, she is fine, she just needs some rest, and air." Damon said passing her too her father who was carrying her back to her room. "Thank you Damon, would you like to come to the engagement party in two days? It's here, just wear a tuxedo" her mother asked. "I'd be delighted" Smiled Damon, and he waved good bye and headed to his house on the plantation.

Damon stripped to his pants, he was going to feed and needed no evidence that he did. He found a slave who was out in the woods, and he fed. Not feeling guilt what so ever. He felt better, and stronger. The new blood rushing though his veins made him feel powerful. His skin was radiant and glowing. He licked the remaining blood off his lips savoring the iron taste he loved so much, and he sprinted off back to his chamber and slept feeling wonderful.

Sierra woke up in the morning with a migraine, "Ouch" she moaned when she rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bath. Her hair was knotted up, and she had deep circles under her eyes. She growled at her appearance and then turned the water on and watched it fill up the bath. She stripped off all of her clothes on slid into the bath, and she relaxed washing herself slowly.

Damon on the other hand was admiring the way his skin glowed. "I am one sexy man" he chuckled, and then his maid came into his room with breakfast. He straightened his cuff and walked up to the maid and took her face in his hands, "Darling, guess what?" he said with an evil grin. "What?" she stuttered. "I'm going to kill you, and drain you of your blood because today is such a wonderful day" he said and struck at her neck, not spilling a drop of blood. She struggled pounding her fist on his shoulder but it didn't affect him, seconds later she fell limp and then he pulled her body to the fireplaces and watched her burn, and he threw the breakfast in after her, and sprayed the room with a strong lavender scent, to cover up the burned fat scent.

He smiled to himself and plopped down of the leather chair reading the diary he stole from Stefan, his brother. Damon spent hours laughing at all of the gushy stuff that Stefan wrote about Katherine in there. Damon believed that Katherine loved him, not Stefan. Who would love Stefan, he is so boring.

There was then a sudden knock on his bedroom door. "Come in" he yelled and Sierra walked in and sat in the other leather chair. She was wearing a simple dress in the color of light pink. The sleeves were silk and they clung to her slender arms, and the neck dipped like the bottom of a boat. It clinged to all on her curves, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Is everything alright?" asked Damon. "No, I'm getting engaged tomorrow. And I cannot stop it. I'm done for." She said, tears spilling down her cheeks. "That sucks" Damon said with no interest. Sierra's face went into shock. "It seems like you don't care" said Sierra, trying to catch her breath from her sobs. "I don't care" mumbled Damon, looking through Stefan's Diary. "I... I thought, you loved me." She whispered, her eyes dropping to her lap. Damon looked up and roared with laughter. "You, thought, I loved you? I was being nice to you, comforting you. I only loved your body, but since you're getting engaged tomorrow, I have no more attraction to you." He said, rolling his eyes. Sierra felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest. She got up not taking another look at Damon and went straight back to her house, locking herself in her room, crying her eyes out.

The only man she had ever loved destroyed her. She felt numb, emotionless, and apathetic. She wasn't going to kill herself over Damon. She was better than that; she was going to forget him. She felt used, never again will she allow a man into her heart, even Blake, which tomorrow he will be her fiancée, even though she hated him more than she hated Damon.

The rest of the day went by slowly all that Sierra did was sit and read book after book after book…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I'm working on Chapter 3 right now, its going to be the engagment party (: And as you can tell i did you guys a favor and didn't leave a big cliff hanger. I promise the next chapter will be decent. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here it is, the engagment party, i hope who ever the one person or less... reading this enjoys it. I wonder if anyone is reading this. I feel like my story is a fail...**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to L.J. Smith**

Dear Diary, September 28th, 1865

I just woken up from a restless night. Today I'm getting engaged to a shallow man. Wonderful. I'm living every girls dream. NOT. I have forgotten about my conversation with Damon yesterday. He is just a fly on a wall to me. He no longer matters, I hate him more than a hate Blake, and that is honestly bad. Now Wish me Luck. It's now 1 o' clock in the afternoon, and the party is at 6 o' clock. Wish me luck.

~ Sierra Vanderlynn

Sierra put her diary away and then went to her bathroom and ran steaming hot water. She shaved her legs and her underarms. She cleansed her body with buttermilk soap, and washes her hair with the best shampoos and conditioners. She soaked in the soothing water for several hours till it turned cool, and she drained the water and dried herself off.

She pulled her hair up in a towel, and put nourishing lotion all over her body so her skin was smooth and healthy. She pulled a black silk robe on and she rung the bell for her dressing maids to come.

As she waited for them to arrive she opened her light blue curtains and looked out of the window. Some of her family was here already. There were kids playing with pig skin and dolls in here front yard. Her parents were chatting with her Uncle and Aunt, and under the Willow tree was Damon and the fire headed Barmaid. Sierra looked away from the painful scene and sat at her vanity taking deep breaths.

The maids came in and cleaned and trimmed her nails, and painted them red. They did the same with her toes. They salt scrubbed all of the dead skin off of her feet, and they poured hot wax on her face too tighten it up, and smooth it out.

Then they started drying her hair and trimming the split ends, and then curled it too perfection. It was put up into an up do. They lined her eyes with coal, and silver glitter dust. They put glossy red lip stick on her lips making them look full and exotic. Then they pulled her into a wire corset, with each pull of the strings she gasped for air. She pulled up a pair of underpants, and stockings.

The maids came in and cleaned and trimmed her nails, and painted them red. They did the same with her toes. They salt scrubbed all of the dead skin off of her feet, and they poured hot wax on her face too tighten it up, and smooth it out.

They massaged her back, putting hot stones on it, making sure she wouldn't get back pains from sitting upright all night. Following that they pulled out a beautiful platinum Victorian dress out. The sleeves flared out at the elbows and the chest of it showed cleavage, the bottom half had gorgeous cloth decorations and platinum rose buds from the collar bone to the feet. The stomach part was dark silver and it was incrusted the dark jewels.

It took an hour for it too completely get on Sierra, and fixed the way it was supposed to look. It was difficult for Sierra to breath with all of the fabric on her. They put bronzer on her face, and shaped her eye brows and they slid white laced up heels on her feet. Then they put dropping diamond earrings in her ears. She looked stunning.

Her maids left and her mother came in. Sierra was standing over by her window. "My precious daughter you have no idea how proud I am of you. I'm so happy that you're getting engaged to Sir Blake Reynolds, you have no idea how much this helps you're father and I. The party starts in five minutes, Blake is down stairs at the front door waiting for you. You will walk in with him to the Banquet room where he will seat you. After dinner has been served and before desserts he will propose to you, after desserts you and him will dance to a wonderful Requiem, and then you may dance with anyone else you would like too. But at the end of the party we will be back in the Banquet room for a final toast, where you will share a kiss with Blake. I love you Darling" Her mother explained. "I love you too Mother" Sierra said, and her mother left closing the door behind her.

Sierra stood up and went too her free standing mirror and looked at herself. Her skin was glowing, her eyes were bright, and she looked absolutely stunning. She would be the most beautiful girl there without any doubt. Sierra sprayed perfume on her neck and wrist and then saw the necklace the maids forgot to put on her. Sierra admired it, and picked it up and clasped it on around her neck. It was heavy and vintage but beautiful. It looked like it belonged to a queen.

Sierra looked out her window one last time and saw the last of the people walking in. She moved away from the window and glanced at herself one last time, she took a deep breath and saw her chest hardly move because of the tightness of the corset. She admired the way some of the fallen curls shaped her face, she felt beautiful, but nervous.

She left the safety of her room and walked peacefully down her curving staircase, straight to the front door where Blake waited for her. He smiled at the sight of her then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Here is my Lady, the beautiful Sierra Vanderlynn" he said in a muscular voice and took her hand lightly and led her to the table. She was seated in front of Damon and his date, the barmaid. The Governor of Virginia was too her right, and Karen was too her left. Blake was over by her Father, which was on the opposite side of the table of her Mother, which her Grandparents were near.

Sierra wished that her sister was here, she needed her. Sierra was scared. "You clean up well" said Damon's date, the barmaid. "Excuse Me, you are?" Sierra said pretending she didn't know what she was talking about. "I'm Ashley, the barmaid that served you when you got drunk two days ago." She laughed. Sierra's hand clinched under the table but she smiled. "Oh, yes. I was having an off day" said Sierra like she had done forgotten about it.

"Well Ms. Vanderlynn will be having a lot of off days soon so stock up on the bourbon" chuckled Damon. Sierra glared at Damon, everyone who could hear him was laughing. "Go burn in Hell" mouthed Sierra to Damon. Damon laughed, and sipped his wine.

"Sierra, who is going to be your Maid of Honor?" asked Karen. "You are" said Sierra. "Oh, and I'm going to order a lovely pink dress for Damon to wear because he is going to be one of my bridesmaids" Sierra added. Damon looked at Sierra and made a weird face. The Governor of Virginia started laughing. "I have jokes too" smirked Sierra. Damon laughed again, "I can wear that pink dress better than you can" Damon said. Sierra rolled her eyes, his joke was quite queer.

When dinner was done Blake tapped on his glass with his spoon, everyone got quiet and turned his way. "I have an announcement" he said making eye contact with everyone in the room. "I think it's time for me to settle down, and have a life with someone very special to me. She's a Woman, beautiful, perfect, and stunning in every way. So Ms. Sierra Brieann Vanderlynn will you take my hand in marriage, and become my wife?" he asked.

Sierra smiled and nodded, he scooted from his seat and went to Sierra's side and got on one knee, and pulled out a box which inside laid a vintage cluster diamond ring, and he slowly slid it onto Sierra's ring finger on her left hand. He smiled and kissed her cheek and went back to her seat. Everyone clapped their hand and ate their desserts. "Your ring is so beautiful" said Ashley with a mouth full of ice cream. Sierra looked up, "Thank You Ashley" Sierra smiled and finished the late of her ice cream.

When everyone was finished the music started playing in the Dance Hall. Blake walked up to Sierra and took her hand and led her to the middle of the Dance Hall room. Everyone started to dance to the beautiful Requiem. Blake's hand was on Sierra's waist, and his other hand holding her hand up. They danced around in circles keeping eye contact. But occasionally Blake's eyes traveled to the other women dancing. Sierra didn't care though; she didn't care what happened to her now. She will never be alive like she was before.

When the song ended Blake went to go dance with other ladies, and Sierra just talked to friends and family. "Can I have this dance?" asked a velvet voice from behind Sierra. She turned around, and it was Damon. "No" she said. "I insist" he demanded, and before she could say thing he took her hand and pulled her too the dance floor.

His hand rested on her waist, and the other holding her hand up, and they twirled in circles. He was an amazing dancer, too amazing. His hands were cold. Sierra kept her eyes in the ground. Not wanting to make eye contact with the devil himself. "So Darling, How does it feel to be an engaged woman?" he asked her as they danced. "Wonderful, how does it feel to be a heartbreaker?" She asked him with anger in her. "I'm not a heart breaker, you just misunderstood our relationship" he smirked. Sierra stopped dancing and moved away from his reach. "Misunderstood? We kissed, we slept together. You helped me out when I was drunk." She cried tears ruining her makeup. He walked up too her and grabbed her arm and pulled her too the study were no one was around.

"Don't cry. It's not my fault you feel in love with me" he hissed. "I thought we had something special" she whispered whipping her tears off her face. "No we didn't. I was just being a friend" he explained. "Friends don't sleep with each other and swim with each other naked" she scolded. "Correction, friends with benefits do. And you were the one who was naked, not me." He said, with a knowing expression. "Ugh, Goodbye Damon" she growled and left the Study and headed up too her room to fixed her make up.

Moments later she was back down, and everyone was heading back to the Banquet Room. Blake came up behind her and turned her too face him. "Where have you been?" he hissed at her. "Fixing my make up" she shrugged. "Oh, well then. Time for the toast, I'll do the talking, just stand there and look pretty and smile, alright?" he demanded. Sierra nodded and they walked hand to hand in the room and stood in the front. Blake whistled to get everyone's attention. The room grew silent and everyone's attention turned too Blake and Sierra.

Sierra glanced at Damon who was staring at his dates chest. "I'm going to…" Blake started to say until Sierra interrupted him. "Give a toast to us for a happy life together, full of love, children, and marriage" she smiled and leaned her face up to Blake's and pressed her lips against his. She placed her hands on his face and deepened the kiss running her tongue across his bottom lip. She pulled away from the stunned Blake from her interruption and she help her glass up to everyone then brung it to her mouth and drank the white wine.

"What are you doing?" hissed Blake low enough so only see could hear. "Sending a message to someone" she smiled. "To whom" he asked. "A friend" and she smiled towards Damon. He seemed unaffected. "Damnit" she whispered to herself but kept smiling.

She gave hugs to everyone, and watched everyone leave. She went up to her room and stripped and took a bath and pulled on a crème colored lace night gown. Her hair like a dark waterfall flowing down her shoulders, and she looked at the ring on her finger.

She bursted out in tears, she lost. She ran out of her room and out of the front door, and ran down the trail to where the pond was that her and Damon swam in, and she dove into the water. She swam out to the deepest part of it and dove under the water to the very bottom, hoping the darkness would take over her. She was tired, and didn't want to live in a world without Damon.

Her lungs were burning, and she brain was screaming "Breathe, Breathe. You need air!" She kept getting light headed by the second. But she needed air, and she gave up. She swam up to the surface feeling defeated, and a scardy cat. She gulped in the air, to only find out it was water. She started screaming out what she could. A figure in the woods started running her way. She attempted at screaming louder. The figure was a man, and he ran down the pier and jumped into the water after her. Swimming as fast as he could, he caught up to her and pulled her too safety.

He gave her CPR, getting the water out of her lungs. Her eyes slowly opened. "Who are you…" she coughed out. "I'm Stefan, Damon's Brother."

**A/N: Dum dum da dumm. Cliff Hanger, sorry. Why is Stefan here, and why does he straight up tell Sierra he is Damon's Brother. Well within 48 hours you will know (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to L.J. Smith**

Chapter 4: Secrets.

"You're… Damon's brother?" she stuttered. His eyes were green, and his hair was light brown. He and his brother had very few similarities. "Yes" he simply said. "Why are you here?" She asked him. "Because I need to talk to him" he answered.

"How did you assume that I knew him?" She asked while the question was in her mind. "Lucky Guess" he smirked and helped her up too her feet. "Ugh, I'm really sorry, you soaked because of me" she apologized. "It's fine, you are alive that is all that matters" he said. "Thanks for saving me".

"Why were you in the pond anyway?" he asked. "I was trying to kill myself but then I chicken out". "Why were you trying to kill yourself?" he asked her. "My life is Hell" she explained. "Who's life isn't?" He said, making a point. "Damon's." she smirked.

"Trust me, his life is a living hell." He said while ringing out his shirt. "Come with me, I have so clothes for you to change into before you see Damon." Sierra said smiling with forgiveness. "Oh, you don't have too" he said urgently. "I insist, it's the least I can do for my savior" she said the put her hand on his shoulder and then motioned him the way.

They walked back, ringing their clothes at the same time. They walked up the steps of her front porch. She opened her front door and stepped in. He stood at the doorway. "Oh, how rude am I, come on in. The floor won't get ruined I promise." She said. He stepped in through the doorway and she led him up to her room and he stood over by the window.

She shuffled though her closet, and pulled out an white button down shirt, and some tan pants for men. "These were my cousin's, he left them over here, and I stored them in my closet for safe keeping. Unfortunately, he moved to New York, so he won't be visiting anytime soon. So here, yours to keep" She said smiling and handed the clothes to him. "You can change in my bathroom, just leave your wet clothes in the bath, I'll get them dried and cleaned for you and returned." She said and motioned him to the way of the bathroom.

When he was in the bathroom, Sierra grabbed some underpants and a simple night corset and put them on. She didn't feel like wearing anymore dresses tonight. She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and then he walked out. "Oh, they fit you perfectly" she said. He smiled. "Thank you for your kindness" he said. "Your welcome.

"Would you like to come with me too see Damon, you being there will help us a lot." He asked her. "Alright, I will" she said. They walked out of her room and they went straight to the guest house were Damon resided. Stefan knocked on the door, once, twice, three times, four, five. But still no answer. But then moments later his maid opened the door. Blood running down her neck, and she collapsed on the ground.

Sierra shrieked and helped her up. "Go ahead and go inside, something is in there, we need to find it" hushed Sierra. Stefan ran in and disappeared into the darkness. She pulled the maid up too her shoulder and laid her on her lap. She ripped some clothes off of her underpants and wrapped it around the maids neck and put pressure on the wound. "Come on stay with me" she cried. "Vampire…" she choked out, and her pulse went dead.

Sierra rolled her off her lap. And pulled her too the basement doorway and dumped her down there, and whispered "Sorry". Sierra didn't want to cause a stir, last thing she needed is moving away from her home because of a _vampire _scare.

Sierra crept into the guest house and called out for Stefan, he showed up moments later with Damon at his side. "Well Hello Sierra, pleasure to see you at this hour" he smirked.

"Stefan, the maid she was attacked by a vampire, ridiculous right? She lost too much blood, went crazy and died. I dragged her into the basement, and hid her. We need to burn her body. I don't want a scare happening for something foolish." Sierra explained.

"Sierra there is something we need to tell you" said Stefan. Then Damon shot up too Sierra and got directly in her face, "Stefan and I are vampires, and I'm going to kill you because you cannot know this" Laughed Damon. "What!" shrieked Sierra and she fainted.

Damon was about to pick her up but then Stefan stopped him. "We are not killing her, so compel her and we must leave" growled Stefan. "We? I am killing her, and you're leaving, I'm staying. Goodbye Stefan" hissed Damon.

"I'm not going anywhere till she is safe" growled Stefan.

**a/n: sorry short chapter. I'm really sleepy and needed to upload something today. Chapter 5 will** **be much longer and better. I promise (: It will be up by Friday I'm hoping, I'm just going to take a short break and listen to music and read some stories. I might even write a funny story with Elena And Damon in it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: here is chapter 5. I'm going to try to make this the last chapter of the past part of this story, the future part of this story will be posted as a whole different story, I am probably going to name is "The Reunion" if it is going to be changed, I'll make sure to update it for you. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to L.J. Smith**

Chapter 5

"Alright, then. Come here Darling." Damon said and picked Sierra up and carried her too the steps in the house. He pulled her on his lap and opened her mouth slightly, and he bit into his wrist and put it up too her mouth. "Drink Sierra, Drink for me" he whispered. He started to feel her tongue pressing against the bit marks of his skin. Sip by sip she drunk more blood. She moved her hands to his arm and pushed his wrist harder against her mouth.

Damon looked at Stefan, and laughed at his face expression. "What's wrong Stefan?" he smirked. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked. "Turning her into a vampire" he simply said. Stefan's eyes went wide, "What! No! Don't do that too her!" he screamed and lunged toward Damon, but Damon had already stabbed her in the heart with a knife and pulled it out. The life slowly left her and she fell limp, Damon's blood pooling out of the side of her mouth.

"You're going to regret this" Stefan warned. "No, I'm leaving tonight. Abandoning her. I leave her a letter explaining everything. You know what, I will even give her a lapis lazuli necklace I stole from Katherine, she had plenty." Smirked Damon. "Now leave, there is nothing you can do." Damon said shooing Stefan away like a rodent.

Stefan walked out and glanced at Sierra and cringed. "Go burn in hell" Stefan spitted out to Damon. "At least it's warm" smiled Damon. Stefan rolled his eyes and walked out. Disappearing into the night.

Damon threw Sierra over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs into his bedroom and plopped her on his bed. He went to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. And began to write.

Dear Sierra,

Yes, I killed you. But your still alive because I turned you into a vampire. Keep it a secret, I'd leave town if I were you. You need blood within a day or you will die for good. Just go to the bar, and ask for Ashley, she will be more than happy to give you some blood. I don't care if you think I'm the devil, I'm a vampire, and what we do is hurt, seduce, and kill. Be happy I gave you the gift of Immortality, so take it to your advantage. I'm leaving tonight so go somewhere far away, and I'm never coming back. And if you ever find me in the future, come by and say Hi, and I promise to explain everything much better. But for now, I have two more things too tell you. First thing is that i put a Lapis Lazuli necklace on you to protect you from sunlight, ever take that off, you will burn. Second Thing is that you need blood to survive, one human every two days will satisfy your needs. You can compel people by making direct eye contact, and repeating things over and over. Also you will be able to run faster than any human, and be stronger, also your blood heals and blah blah blah. That is all, goodbye Darling.

p.s.- I do care about you, that is why I turned you into a vampire instead of straight up killing you.

~Damon Salvatore.

He slid the note into her corset so only she would find it and he clasped the necklace on around her neck. He brushed her hair with his fingers to the side of her face, and lightly kissed her lips.

Something inside of him told him to stay until she wakes up and hold her. He also something inside of him told him _how would you feel if Katherine did this to you. _He felt guilt for a split second, but the shut it off, and he took his belongs and put them in a sack and rode off on his horse, and disappeared.

Sierra woke up with the worst headache ever. She sat up and felt paper in her corset. She pulled it out and read it. Tears slid down her cheeks, she was angry, but relived that this was her reason not to marry Blake. She felt the necklace on her chest and smiled. "Oh, Damon. I knew you cared about me a little bit." And she slid out of his bed and headed to her room.

Meanwhile, Damon was already in Maryland and resting in a hotel. Sierra couldn't leave his mind, the guilt kept coming back. But he drifted off to sleep after rinsing his sorrows.

Sierra bathed and pulled on her best dress. It was white and flowing. It didn't have layers of fabric instead it looked like it belonged to a greek goddess. She pulled her hair into a side braid, and she pulled on some simple dress shoes. She packed her bags with horse riding clothes, and some of she best dresses and gowns. She packed jewelry she could sell, and corsets that would never tear. She even packed all of her money. She decided to write a letter to everyone she knew.

Dear Family and Friends,

I have left you for a reason I shall not give. I love you all but I'm done. I'm going to live my life, just like Amelia. I'll visit you one day if I still remember you. You will always be in my heart.

~ Sierra Vanderlynn (Just Sierra Now)

She dropped the note on her bed and left out of the front door, and hopped on Lainy and rode away. She headed towards Flordia. Where she can live on the beaches in sunlight with her necklace of course.

Hours later She mother came up too her room, and saw the note. Tears spilled out of her eyes. "Oh, Sierra" she cried. "Rick!" she screamed calling out for Sierra's dad. "What's wrong Sarah?" he asked her. "Sierra ran away" she cried. "I'll send out a search party" he soothed. "Don't, she's happy… let her be. What if she ends up like her sister?" Her mother cried. "A Vampire, I doubt it. But so we will never know, I won't do a search party" said her Father. They both cried, and they simply told Blake she died. They told everyone that. Ashamed of being abandoned.

**a/n: well this was it for the past part. The second part (reunion will be out soon I promise. I hope you enjoyed (:**


End file.
